scared
by lykkakitty
Summary: i needed to write dark!yandere!nitori/rin.


A/N: caution, this may be triggering. very ooc one-sided nitori/rin, featuring dark!yandere!nitori. u have been warned

* * *

.

He is happy about this.

He is loved.

He is _glad_.

.

After years of being focused on his exercises to the point where nothing else mattered, he has finally filled the hole in his heart that he hadn't even known of until then.

Every day when Rin comes home, _he's_ there.  
When he drops his bag on the floor the first thing that greets him is a warm hug, shining blue eyes, smiling lips that chastely press against his own.

He's clearly been waiting for him for god knows how long, perhaps standing by the window or sitting near the door.

The first words he hears are always ''Welcome home!'', and Rin feels welcome indeed. He loves coming home now; knowing that here he is safe - here he is loved, here he is wanted. Footsteps echo his own as he makes his way to their shared bedroom, and he smiles knowingly at the curious 'where are you going?' that follows his back.

He takes off his clothes and he doesn't mind that Nitori is standing there watching him, feeling confident and loved.

Sometimes when Nitori cooks for him he smiles as he holds the gleaming kitchen knife, pausing in his task of chopping the vegtables. ''You know, Rin, I'd never let anyone else touch you.'' He says softly, and it's almost like a reminder. Rin laughs it off every time, deeming it a silly little act of false jealousy that his lover puts on.

When they eat together Nitori always sits next to him. He always watches Rin eat everything off the plate and appreciatively compliment his cooking no matter the true quality of it. And Nitori's eyes light up, and he will smile, and he will say ''I have the sweetest boyfriend ever!'' in that boastful, outstanding voice of his.  
And Rin feels his insides grow warm, and he cannot hide a smile, his heart thudding proudly in his chest.

The best time of the day is the evening, which Rin always looks forward to. He will lie in his lover's arms, or his lover will lie in his, and they will stroke each other's hair, and Nitori always whispers how lucky he is and how he will never leave Rin no matter what he does.

* * *

When they come over, dinner becomes something else.

Rin can't help but laugh along to Nagisa's jokes, can't help but tease Haruka about his unattractive water fetish, can't help but chat to Makoto and Rei about all the places they've travelled to and what they want to do when they grow up.

It used to be so easy to do.

But now, with those bright blue eyes watching him speak, those pale fingers curling into fists when Rin's hand accidentally brushes over Haru's as he reaches across the table to get salt, those soft lips forcing a strained smile when Rin looks at him - it's no longer easy to do.  
Nitori winces when Rin smiles at his friends, and he noticeably clenches his jaw at the sight of them embracing each other good-bye.

As soon as they leave, Rin turns around, and by the wild, dangerous look in his boyfriend's eyes he knows he's in for it.

* * *

Every day when Rin comes home, _he's_ there.  
When he drops his bag on the floor the first thing that greets him is a painfully tight hug, gleaming blue eyes, smiling lips that forcefully press against his own.

He's clearly been waiting for him for god knows how long, perhaps standing by the window or sitting near the door.

The first words he hear are always ''Welcome home!'', and Rin does not feel welcome. He hates coming home now; knowing that here he is no longer safe - here he is guarded, here he is possessed.

Footsteps echo his own as he makes his way to their shared bedroom, and he swallows nervously at the curious 'where are you going?' that follows his back.

He takes off his clothes and he fears that Nitori is standing there watching him, feeling vulnerable and judged.

Sometimes when Nitori cooks for him he smiles as he holds the gleaming kitchen knife, pausing in his task of chopping the vegetables. ''You know, Rin, I'd never let anyone else touch you.'' he says softly, and it's almost like a reminder. Rin feels his heart stop, realising that Nitori means every last word and from the sickening, suspiciously _familiar_ way that he holds the knife, Rin can figure out what would happen to the one who dared touch him.

When they eat together Nitori always sits next to him. He always watches Rin eat everything off the plate and dutifully compliment his cooking no matter the true quality of it. And Nitori's eyes light up, and he will smile, and he will say ''I have the sweetest boyfriend ever!'' in that proud, outstanding voice of his.  
And Rin feels his insides grow cold, and he cannot even fake a smile, his heart thudding fearfully in his chest.

The worst time of the day is the evening, which Rin always dreads. He will lie in Nitori's clutches, and Nitori will grip his hair and whisper how lucky he is, and how he will never leave Rin alone no matter what he tries to do.

.

He isn't happy about this.

He is trapped.

He is _**scared**_.

.


End file.
